vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103169-hey-devs-i-have-a-quick-question-for-you-d
Content ---- ---- ---- Already reported... OT: Screw it long as game is around who cares I agree. Thats what ignore is for right? You are correct. | |} ---- How is it P2W? | |} ---- It's not. That person would argue that he can pay money to buy a CREDD which can be sold in-game for in-game money. The thing is that the in-game money is not created from a faucet, but is transferred from players. Items in F2P games where items come from a mall to grant a player an immediate in-game advantage over players who do not use real life money are pay to win mechanics. This game has no such mechanics because all items are obtained through in-game methods. | |} ---- Will you ever stop it with the hyperbole? :rolleyes: I've been buying at least a CREDD a day for the last weeks and due to real life shenanigans, I don't even "play" much, just trade a bit. | |} ---- ---- ---- The classic definition of Pay2Win is "being able to get advantages with cash that you can't get by playing". Frustrated trolls like Krighton have extended this definition to "being able to get things faster by paying cash". | |} ---- It isn't. People use pay to win for almost anything without knowing what it actually means .... kinda like the "troll" word. Pay to win is being able to buy the absolute best in slot gear from a cash shop and have no other way of obtaining it in game ... thus, paying to win. Pay to win IS NOT buying CREDD or anything in a cash shop that can be obtained in game. But people will still throw it around and be facepalmed by everyone else. | |} ---- Now that makes sense and I would be against that, however I have never been against anyone been able to purchase anything from a game that other people can get legitimatley from playing. I remember in another game a guild member talking about this, and was like I would be okay as long as the one paid for was a different colour, so they could acknowledge my epicness getting it the "right way". My answer was "why should that matter, if YOU are proud of getting it, then I don't see what the problem is?" However that seems to be a common issue with some MMO players where they actually believe that items they accrue are worth more than they are, to others. I remember a friend going on a date with a male nearing his forties and when she asked him what life achievement he was most proud of, he promptly replied about a first boss server kill on a well known game, and then began to was lyrical about his top ten *raiding* guild. Unfortunatley this did not close the deal for him... Sarah | |} ---- Dude...ok what are you on seriously. I know your leaving in a few days but just stop with the BS. Right now on my server Credd is about 5-6 plat. I made about 2 plat on a mine circle run in less that 45 min. So this weeks and weeks stuff your talking ya...just stop. You are free to have an opinion on the topic until you leave but don't put out that BS as fact and try and confuse people its getting real old. | |} ---- S...seriously? It's crazy how some people seem to lack all self awareness and are completely caught up in their own little world. I mean you wouldn't tell a vegan you're proud of killing some big animal with a 500yard headshot on that one hunt... or tell the average couch potato video gamer you scored that sweet goal in that one important game a few years ago. It's okay to be proud about gaming achievements, I do it too at times. But man, realize not everyone cares. At all. :mellow: | |} ---- Wait....what... You mean that... But... What about my E-Peen! I dont know how to go on now.... At least my GF is a gamer also..... | |} ---- For the content part, I do agree, it's a solid game. For the quality community: Do you even PvP? Where's the quality when the majority exploit every possible thing? Even a good chunck of the PvE players abused it. Hell, even the devs are okay. So, could you define quality? Because, no matter where I look, it's all about mediocrity from my PoV. | |} ---- ---- Trust the troll experts instead of giving trolls the benefit of doubt. :P | |} ---- Ya ok...about 2/3ds of what he said was some "cupcake". You don't even need to know chua science to figure the math out. Have an opinion sure just don't "cupcake" it up with stuff you know is pure "cupcake". Try your best to keep it real or just go. Gonna make some bumper stickers "Don't Cupcake and post". I'll charge 50 gold each. See another way to make money its not that hard. | |} ---- More descriptively... P2W is sort of the moniker dropped on a F2P model in which you can purchase a real-game advantage with real money. There are some F2P models I don't mind as much, SWTOR's being one of them for the most part (they tend to do subscriptions, but you can play for free with severe disadvantages). P2W is ostensibly worse because it's the "cash shop", literally allowing you to buy near-raid gear and making it nigh-impossible (if not factually impossible) to achieve anywhere else. It's an accusation that gets thrown at the game in the case that you can buy CREDD, sell it for plat, use that to buy crafted gear from the CX, and be in PVE shape gear-wise faster than straight running PVE content. This doesn't work as an accusation for a few reasons: -Plat's not rare. Right now, there are people stocking up on CREDD off a few hour's farming plat simply because the market is flooded and the CREDD is cheaper. I've heard Carbine expected CREDD to probably settle around 40 plat, instead it's more like 4-7 right now. You don't have to do that much playing to buy that crafted gear. -I don't think Carbine expected crafted gear to essentially replace gear from runs, but their estimations for drop rates and gear runs was probably pretty low. Sounds like they want to fix it in the next patch or so. -CREDD doesn't operate as a cash shop, it is essentially offering to pay for someone's month of gametime in exchange for game money with a 5 dollar surcharge. This system exists in EVE Online and works quite well. It doesn't offer any kind of an unreal advantage. -Gear is FAR less of a help in Wildstar. You can buy the best PVP gear on the CX, walk into a BG, and get ROFLstomped by people who know half of what they're doing. The game is so heavily skill-based that, while you may eventually need better gear to advance in the game, nothing you can buy will save you from your own stupidity. -Nothing you can buy with real money from NCSoft isn't available in the game already to offer you an advantage. Really, while it's possible in other games, you can't pay to win in Wildstar. All you can do is turn real money into an item you can sell on the CX. At this point, it's not even a good option for doing that; CREDD doesn't translate well to game money. | |} ---- Sadly yes seriously, and more than a few of my male friends actually boast similarly, however it's not as bad, I am a gamer, I don't judge harshly!!! Sarah | |} ---- | |} ---- People bring up their MMO achievements on dates? I mean that's great that he's proud of that, but if she's not a big hardcore raider herself she's not going to be impressed. | |} ---- Eyy gurl.(heavy breathing) I got wurld first level 90. (heavy breathing) | |} ---- ---- Doing my best. Jackassery abounds, so it's always good to have forum manners. To be fair on the running gag to the poor guy, if you're in a top-tier raiding guild, maybe it's not a problem to relate your tales of hardcore raiding, but to know who you want to date. You need to find that special someone who loves to hear you *cupcake* about RNG and gets excited at the thought of a DPS race. I guess I feel bad that we're telling the guy to essentially hide something he obviously takes very seriously from the woman he's dating. I mean, fair enough she probably wrote him off, but I have a feeling that if this is first-date talk for him, it's probably important for him to find someone that won't be bored by it. My brother had the same problem. Sometimes, the problem isn't you, it's what you're looking for. | |} ---- ---- ----